


(mi)Kami

by Усы Орлова (orlovs_moustache)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlovs_moustache/pseuds/%D0%A3%D1%81%D1%8B%20%D0%9E%D1%80%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0
Summary: там, где закон не может - там сможет Ками
Kudos: 1





	(mi)Kami

**Author's Note:**

> кажется, это мой самый первый стишок (из выложенных), ответ на стихотворение Фейры, который, в свою очередь, был ответом на стихотворение Нордической.

Если ты ищешь мира, готовься к бою; если ты прав — Господь говорит с тобою; если ты смел — бери и владей судьбою, что поселилась в белых стенах страниц. Там, где закон не может — там сможет Ками, право сильнейшего выверено веками, если Он скажет — собственными руками будешь карать и миловать без границ.  
Голос по телефону важнее света — слепо и яро следуй словам завета. Если и не получишь в конце ответов — промысел Божий тайна и для святых. Кира на связи. «Ками!» — приказ получен. Вот он, твой шанс, вот он, счастливый случай…

Если твой Бог за твой же грешок замучен, смеешь ли выжить с бременем дел своих?


End file.
